User blog:SodaCat/Bullworth Nights - Diamonds: Chapter 9: Blue Bloods
the amount of writing ive gotten done today is so real update: tfw u repost a chapter bc u didnt remember posting it and u thought u had forgotten about it The wind blew past them as they made their way down through the Old Bullworth Vale shopping centre, and Piper hastily buttoned up her coat. The days were chilling at an alarming rate, and with Christmas approaching, a snowstorm was as well. After having discussed it with Parker, Piper had found that he easily agreed to accompany her to go Christmas shopping. They walked at a leisure pace, arms threaded together. Parker had been telling Piper about the boys' recent troubles with the new student, Jimmy Hopkins. Honestly, he seemed to be quite troublesome, and Piper hoped that he wasn't stressing Parker-or Bif-too much. She did, however, hope that he was supplying Derby with a handful. She found that spending time with Parker was not nearly as unpleasant as she'd originally thought it to be. Once past his awkward state, he was a kind, almost funny character. He was quite easy to get along with. "Last week, Hopkins broke into Tad's house with that big oaf Russell and threw eggs in all the open windows. Tad was really mad, but man, you should've seen his dad." Piper frowned a little, unhappy to hear that Mr. Spencer had, once again, undoubtedly beaten Tad for something that was out of his control. Granted, she did believe Tad was an insufferable little twit, but she'd never wish a beating his way. "Mr. Spencer sounds like a dreadful person, I really wish Tad didn't have to spend so much time with him..." she confided, feeling awfully sorry for Tad. Parker nodded, letting out a small sigh. Tad could be a little bit overwhelming at times, but Parker was well aware that it was mostly due to the way his father treated him. It must be hard living a home life in fear; Parker didn't even want to imagine what his life would be like with Tad's father as his own. Parker was so awkward and somewhat clumsy, surely he'd been beaten every day. He snuck a glance over at Piper and immediately felt at blame when he saw her frowning. "Hey," he mumbled, "I didn't mean to get you down. Come on, let's do something to cheer you up." She smiled up at him, appreciating his warm, caring nature. "It's alright, Parker," she replied, "It's not your fault. I'm okay, really!" A short, skeptical look later, Parker broke out into a small smile. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, making her jump a little in surprise... though, she found that the gesture was not completely unwelcome. "This is kinda embarrassing to say," he admitted finally, after a pause, "but you told me you don't want me to act nervous around you so I'm just gonna say it." Piper bit her lip, a bit excited to hear what he had to say to her. She raised her eyebrows just a touch in anticipation. "I need to leave for a bit so that I can get you your gift." Oh. "Oh," Piper answered, a little disappointed, but quickly changed her tone before Parker could catch on. "Alright!" She agreed, unhooking her arm from his. "That's perfectly fine, because, to be honest, I too have yet to get your gift." He chuckled at her child-like behavior turning so that he faced her and taking her small hands into his own, noting for a brief second how cold they were. Maybe he'd buy her some nice new gloves, in addition to her gift. "We'll meet at the cafe in half an hour, okay?" Piper nodded, smiling up at him, still surprised at how easy things were with Parker. He didn't have to run off to the boxing gym at random moments, he didn't confuse her by using weird boxing slang at awkward moments or occasionally asking her how many seven-year-olds she thought he could beat up. Being around Parker was as if she were taking a highlighter and running it over each of the things that Bif did that she did not like. She wasn't quite sure if this was a good thing or not. "Alright, but not any later! I don't want to miss the Christmas movie marathon this afternoon, and you swore you'd make me your mum's hot chocolate as soon as we got back to Harrington House," she reminded him, adding in a small pout for emphasis. Again, Parker chuckled, his eyes never leaving hers. "You got it. Stay safe, okay?" He pressed a short, quick kiss to her forehead, before awkwardly shuffling off in the opposite direction, surely surprised with himself for being bold enough to kiss her. Releasing a small sigh of contentedness, Piper carried on her way and headed to the boxing gym. A strange place for her to go, really, considering the circumstances, but a week prior she had ordered a custom made boxing outfit for Parker. She'd seen the one he used in matches, and had promptly decided it was atrocious, and that he was in desperate need of a new one. She had chosen one that was still the original colors he'd chosen for himself-maroon with golden trims-only made of significantly better material, and she'd even taken the liberty of having his last name embroidered onto the back, above the shoulders. It had originally been the idea for Bif's Christmas gift, but due to his inexcusable behavior, Piper had decided to not go through with the purchase. She did, however, still get the boxing gloves imported from London... just in case. She paid no mind to her fellow preps as she entered the gym, not wishing to discuss the details of her betrothal. Though she had no evidence as of yet, she was fairly sure that either Bif or Derby had mentioned something to the other preps, and she did not wish to discuss the matter with any of them. To her relief, they said nothing to her besides a polite, friendly greeting upon seeing her, which she gladly returned. The trophy room was mostly empty, save for the unmistakable blonde sitting by the bar, having a drink. He did not need to turn to know who had entered. "Hm, your parcel arrived this morning. I left it over on the other end of the bar, and I'd appreciate you not have your... trinkets shipped here. This is a place of business, believe it or not, and I will not permit you to use it as your own personal mailbox." Rolling her eyes, Piper instead made her way to the opposite end of the bar to where Derby sat, taking the elegantly marked package in her hands. "Oh, dear cousin," she mused, her voice laced with sarcasm, "you haven't learned that I mostly block out the noise of your voice? I find it spares multiple headaches." Derby chuckled at this, amused. He turned to look at her, running his eyes up and down her. Her nose and cheeks were tinted red, she'd clearly been wasting her time running around outside like some sort of wild animal. "Been spending time with the fiance, I presume?" he inquired though he already knew the answer. Piper stiffened, preparing for some sort of rude comment from Derby regarding Parker. "If you must know, yes," she replied curtly. "Wonderful," Derby agreed, downing the rest of his wine, "really, quite lovely. Christmas shopping? I assume you're going to the Monroe girl's home for the party on Christmas Eve?" Tucking her package underneath her arm, Piper took a seat on one of the stools closer to Derby. "Of course, she is my roommate." He nodded, already well aware of all of this. "I don't quite approve of her but, her father is important, I suppose." She rolled her eyes, uninterested in yet another of Derby's soapbox rants about blue blood and other stupidities such as that. Piper briefly wondered what the fastest way to get out of the trophy room would be, were he to launch into yet another rant. They tended to get even longer and more tedious when he drank. "Bif is going to be there," Derby added suddenly as if this were something Piper was not aware of. "I do wonder how he will enjoy it. Maybe he'll even like the Monroe girl," Derby speculated, shooting a mischievous look at Piper, "he does tend to have an eye for..." he ran his eyes up and down her once again, before making a face. "Misfits." Piper blinked, annoyed, before straightening. "Bif can do as he pleases," she stated, standing, "and I, as a matter of fact, am not concerned with his doings." She was determined not to allow Derby to know he'd managed to prick her though he was already well aware of it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to meet." Category:Blog posts